


关于小富婆与修车男人的二三事

by Auditore



Series: Thor/Reader [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auditore/pseuds/Auditore
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Thor/Reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917871





	关于小富婆与修车男人的二三事

01

当时我拿到驾照才一个星期，就开着自己的爱车奥迪s8出去兜风了，然后果不其然的——刮伤了。看着车前灯下面的一大块掉漆和划痕，我的心在滴血。把车子送去4s店保修后，我又拉着朋友去搞了辆奔驰e用来代步，可在驱车去朋友山间的别墅趴体的路上，轮胎莫名爆了。

“啪”得一声响让我开始还以为是撞到了什么东西，随后不稳的车身我明白了是轮胎出了问题。

第一次遇到爆胎的我心脏狂跳，强迫自己沉住气稳着方向盘缓慢降速，轻踩制动尽量让车身平稳不打滑，最后慢慢地停靠在路边，拉上手刹打开双闪灯。

抚着胸口下车看轮胎，他妈的，橡胶里裹进了一个什么金属物件，划出了一个很大的口子，整个胎都没气瘪了。

我不禁咒骂，什么垃圾胎，好几万刀的车就这个质量。

后备箱中居然没放备用胎，不然我还可以把这个沉重的东西卸下来再装上去。

这里离朋友的趴体还有好几公里路，接入山林的公路基本荒无人烟，所以我只能先给朋友打了个电话，跟他说明了下情况。没良心的朋友告诉我那附近有个汽修站，我可以在导航上搜下地址和电话，致电让人过来修车。

我翻了个白眼，很快搜到电话号码打了过去。顶着大太阳站在山林的公路边让我的语气态度尤为不好：“你好！我的车胎爆了！能帮我过来换一下吗？！”

电话那头顿了下，传出一个犹如大提琴般磁性低沉的男声：“你现在在哪？”

他的声音实在太好听，如果不是时机不对，几乎是以为有一位超帅的哥哥要来私奔找我了。

我连忙调整了下语调，摆出自己对外营业的甜美声线，告诉他我的具体方位。

他那边没什么特别反应：“车的型号和爆的哪个胎告诉我一下，我带轮胎过去。”

我报上一串型号的数字和英文。

男声“啧”了一下，啊，为什么就连他的不耐都这么低沉悦耳：“e级最新车胎我暂时没存货，只能用别的胎替。你打电话给奔驰让他们给你换。”随后便要挂电话了。

“喂喂，等等！”我赶紧阻止这位大提琴先生，“一样尺寸就行了，我现在忙着去趴体，没空等着修理员把我的车拖走再安胎！！”

“抓力不一样你不怕侧滑？”他问。

“我开车特别小心！只开40码！”

他好像无语了，大概是想象了40码是什么乌龟爬速度，十分不情愿地答应下来：“我十分钟后到。”

松了口气，我又躲回车里吹空调，在后视镜远远的看见一辆黑色的摩托驶近了，暗暗好奇那位声音好听的先生长什么样。

“嘿！这里！”我下车朝那个方向挥手。

摩托带着轰鸣声在我身边停下，身形高大的男人双手脱下了自己的摩托头盔，拂了把自己被汗湿的额发。他约莫30岁上下的样子，五官深邃长得颇有男人韵味，下巴和脸颊两侧有一层短短的胡渣，暗金色的中短发在后脑勺系成一个小揪。

简单的白色背心和黑色工装裤根本包裹不住他那身在阳光下闪闪发亮的性感肉体，男人脸上落下深刻又英俊的阴影，深蓝的瞳色好看得要死：“我来了，左后胎爆了是吧？”

你好你好，这位帅哥，没错没错就是我的左后胎爆了，以及我胸腔里的心脏现在也要爆了。

他下了摩托，把轮胎从后座上卸下来。我的眼睛简直是粘在了他的身体上，挪都挪不开。热辣的阳光打在他如同古希腊雕塑般美丽的古铜色肉体上，白色背心在我眼中简直是诱惑，直白又色情地勾勒出了他身体漂亮流畅的线条。

亮津津的汗水也在照射下反射着闪闪的光，手臂上壮实的肌肉随着他的动作而微微鼓涨。明明只是简单地用工具旋开轮胎，却全身散发着一股我从未接触过的、属于成熟男人的野味和雄性，让我几乎要晕倒。

他没注意到我暴露的眼神，专心致志地工作着，间或用手背擦了下额上的汗，皱着眉嘟囔了几句好热。我反应过来，从后背箱的里掏出一瓶已经没那么冰镇的矿泉水，献宝似的殷勤上前。

“哦，谢谢。”男人意外地看了我一眼，便不客气地接了过去。他倒了一些在头顶和脸上，像大狗似的呼噜一声甩了甩自己一头湿漉漉的乱毛，然后仰头喝了几口放在一边的地上。

透明的液体落入衣领，消失隐没在胸口的沟壑中，我很想问一下这位先生，你知不知道自己在犯罪引诱迷途少女。

“好了。”男人拧上最后一颗螺丝，一口气喝光水瓶中的水，撑着膝盖站了起来。

“盛惠，一百刀。”男人的身量很高，站直后投下的阴影几乎能把我整个笼罩下去，这么近的距离我能闻到一股属于他身上的机油、汗味以及性感男人味混杂在一起的气息。

我从皮夹里拿出一千刀递给他，脸红红的，眼神充满期待：“那个，给您一千刀，能跟我约会一次吗，先生？”

02

男人当然拒绝了，他抽出一张钞票后把剩下的还给我，觉得被小姑娘捉弄调戏了一样没好气地横了我一眼，开着摩托头也不回地走了。

自那天后我满脑子都是那个性感的身影，忘都忘不掉，特别后悔当时为什么脑子一热提出那么傻逼的要求。

这样下去是不行的。

于是我想了个办法，怎么再去见他一面。我让我朋友在车身上喷满颜料，然后开着去了索尔·奥丁森修车坊——导航上显示的汽修所名字。

依旧穿着那身白背心黑工裤的性感男人——也就是索尔·奥丁森先生黑着脸敲了敲我的车窗：“你到底想做什么？”

我摇下车窗解释：“是这样的先生，我的车被朋友恶作剧洒了颜料，奥丁森先生您的修车坊又是这里最近的，所以……”

奥丁森先生锁眉不语，好像在猜我想捣什么鬼。

我可怜兮兮地望着他：“求求您啦，不然我这样回家是会被爸妈骂的。”

终于他松了口，从喉咙里哼出高冷的一声：“我这边没有专业的洗车工具，只能帮你冲一冲。”

他让我出车，然后拿着水枪喷洒车身上的颜料，五颜六色的液体不可避免地溅在他身上，他咒骂了一句，干脆脱掉背心冲洗车。

我在一边看着他完美的腰线背线魔鬼身材心口砰砰直跳，更坚定了我要搞到这个男人的决心。

所以我的那辆小奔驰开始三天两头出问题，一会部件不行啦，一会轮子又打滑啦，一会后视镜玻璃碎啦。搞得奥丁森先生到最后无比头痛和无奈，他手中修理着车的零部件，朝门口驱车要进来的我大喊：“我今天还有工作！你为什么不去奔驰售后中心修！”

“奥丁森先生！奥丁森先生！”我在门口停下车，开门跑进他堆放着很多乱七八糟的修理坊，“今天我的后背箱盖子又关不上了！”

男人捂住额头痛苦地呻吟一声：“我这辈子都不会买奔驰车了。”

我还借口奥丁森先生修理技术很棒，帮我一次又一次地修车，给他送了一些礼物。有一次我送了一块名贵的手表和香水，被他臭着脸丢回了车窗里，所以我只送一些小礼物：

“这是我早上烤的曲奇饼干！”

“这是我排队买的超好吃的可丽饼！”

“这是我在趴体上带的披萨和酒精饮料！”

如果奥丁森先生连这都不收那我扔下礼物就开车跑，反正他也没办法追上来。只是他总是摆出一副讨厌我的样子，让我有些难过和伤心，似乎怎么努力也不法打动那颗冷冰冰的心。

“你送的东西我都不喜欢，全都扔掉了。”奥丁森先生放下手中的工作起身，高高地俯视我：“所以今天你也别费心思带那些小女孩的玩意给我了。”

可我分明看到奥丁森先生藏在身后没吃完的半盒曲奇。

奥丁森先生好像借用毛巾擦手把曲奇盒子塞得更隐蔽一点，尴尬地扯开话题向我抱怨：“你怎么每次都能把车搞坏？能不能对他好一点？”

不行，那样我就不能来看奥丁森先生了。

以及在和奥丁森先生的交流与不耐烦中我千方百计地套话，终于了解到了一些有关他的事情。比如他曾经家庭美满，可惜后面父母出意外去世了，只能和自己还在读大学的弟弟相依为命；又比如他曾经当过兵，退役了以后开了家修车坊简单地维持生计。

我恍然大悟，所以他手臂上大块的硬硬的肌肉是真实的！不是花花架子！！我羞红了脸，那是不是意味着奥丁森先生在那个的时候会很勇很猛呢……

当时的奥丁森先生看着陷入莫名妄想的我很是无语。

03

周末的时候我邀请奥丁森先生出去玩，开上了自己那辆s8洋洋得意般炫耀求夸奖。

“新车？”奥丁森先生瞥了一眼就挪开了视线，继续手里的工作。

“爱车！是我爸爸送我的18周岁礼物！”我原本摇得欢快的尾巴扫兴地垂了下来，期期艾艾地凑过去：“奥丁森先生陪我出去玩吧，我带了冲浪板，我们一起去海边！”我还带了我最sexy的比基尼，一定要辣到奥丁森先生，让他爱上我！

他用一根手指推开我凑得太近的额头，“我要工作，你去找你那群朋友玩。”

“可是今天是周末！”

“周末也有工作，等你进入社会就明白了。”

可我才18岁，才不想去思考这么遥远的东西，最后死皮赖脸地磨着奥丁森先生终于松口。

坐上我的爱车前奥丁森先生止住我示意他开车，他说嫌弃我开得太慢。

可恶！我又不是真的只开40码！我的右脚随时蓄力着可以将油门飚到180！

但我没说，因为正好可以欣赏到奥丁森先生美好帅气的侧颜，上帝肯定是一不小心把那瓶写着“完美”的瓶子打翻了，所以才造就了奥丁森先生如此天神般地身躯和容颜。

奥丁森先生大概是被我目不转睛盯得受不了了，眉角不停地跳，脸上即将绷不住表情。他有些气恼地问我：“你到底看够了没？”

“没有。”我的尾巴摇啊摇的，“奥丁森先生怎么看都看不厌。”

他深吸了一口气，强压住自己的情绪，继续开车。

到了海边的奥丁森先生穿了一件花花的衬衫和泳裤，下了车后他解开了衬衫的纽扣，露出了大片性感的皮肤。

我只感觉他如天神般散发着无法压抑的荷尔蒙，整个人晕乎乎的。

奥丁森先生手里夹着冲浪板回头，招手让我过去。

“奥丁森先生！”我如他所愿地扑了上去。

“等等！”他丢开冲浪板手忙脚乱地接住我，“我是叫你拿着冲浪板过来，不是你像浪一样对我冲过来！”

“……哦，好吧。”嘤嘤，我委屈。

我在车里换好比基尼，拿出冲浪板再次朝在不远处等我的男人扑过去：“耶！奥丁森先生！”

白天玩得太疯，吃完晚饭我坐在车中困倦无比，头一点一点的几乎要睡着。

“你家在哪？我送你回去。”奥丁森先生低沉好听的声音轻轻地俯在耳边。

我迷糊地报了个地址，然后顺着声音摸索地搂住奥丁森先生的脖子，他的体温有些偏高，在车厢里其实挺热的，但我不舍得松手。

奥丁森先生凶凶的语气佯装威胁我：“松开，不然我就把你丢在这里。”

“我才不松手，我最喜欢奥丁森先生了。”我嘟囔。

“什么？”奥丁森先生没听清。

我真的好困，用力拉长语调放大声音：“我说，我喜欢奥丁森先生。”

奥丁森先生不说话，大概还是有没有听到。

我只能再拉长声音重复：“我——说——，我——喜——欢——奥——”好像什么堵住了我继续发声，朦胧里隐约望见了他海一般湛蓝迷人的眼睛。

“回家了。”我似乎被拉开系上了安全带，听见车被启动的平缓震动声。

“……奥丁森先生喜欢我吗？”我委屈地喃喃，为什么不许我说出来。

可惜我最后太困了，也不记得他到底有没有回答。

在下车的时候我被奥丁森先生推醒，他轻声告诉我已经到家了。

车应该是被司机开去停车库，家里做事的阿姨拉着我回房间的我时候隐约看到像是爸爸的身影在和奥丁森先生谈话。

“爸爸这几天不是不在家的吗？”我扯扯阿姨的衣角。

阿姨摇摇头摸着我的头发：“先生是下午回来的。”

我又回头望了一眼，却只看见了奥丁森先生离开的背影，隐隐觉得好像有什么不妙的事情发生了。

04

我去问爸爸但什么都没问出来，去问奥丁森先生也什么都没说，顺便还刺了我一句真的很会睡。

可我却察觉到有什么东西不对劲了，好像有一层东西拉扯着我和奥丁森先生越来越远，越来越陌生。他不再做那些戳额头的亲密动作，开始刻意避免我们的眼神交流，我又不好矫情地过问，这让我心里闷闷地有点难受。

终于在之后的某一天，奥丁森先生帮我修补故意戳破的轮胎时，放下手中的工具认真地看向我：“小姑娘，我得跟你谈一谈。”

我望着他深蓝色的眼睛，心猛然往下一坠，一种即将被审判的慌张蓦地笼罩住了我。

“我得走了！”我不想听他说话，站起身急急忙忙地拿起东西就打开车门。

“等等！你先快出来！”奥丁森先生反应过来焦急地拍着车窗，“有一个轮胎被卸下来了！”

然而我却已经发动了车子一口气踩了下去，倾斜的车身直接轰得一声冲撞上了旁边的杂物架子。

我被震得大脑一片发白，不知道为什么眼前的画面变成了这样。

“该死的！你怎么这么冲动！”他拉开车门把我捞了出来，也没去看倒塌的金属架和变形的车头，“有没有受伤？！”

我受惊般推搡抗拒他的怀抱，却被搂得越来越紧，直到最后死死地钳制在他的怀里，直到鼻尖全是他的身体混合着一点机油的味道。

我挣扎不动，心里却不自禁地像受到莫大的委屈，眼睛湿漉漉地发热：

“为什么奥丁森先生要这样对我呢……明明知道我喜欢你……”

我好像听到一声叹气。

奥丁森先生用手指轻轻我拂开脸上的眼泪，眼中有难得的温柔：“我们不合适，知道吗？”

“不就是差了十一二岁！这算……！！”随后柔软的触感附了上来，带着他的吐息。我睁大眼睛看着他近在迟尺的浓密睫毛和压抑着什么浓烈感情的的深色双眸，不明白发生了什么。

奥丁森先生很快便放开了我。

他闭了闭眼睛收敛了情绪，像是当作什么都没发生过一样，皱着眉头过去扶起倒下的架子，收拾这一片狼籍。

我站在原地羞恼万分，第一次直呼他的名字：“索尔·奥丁森！”

“嗯。”他却连一个眼神都再没扔给我，“过来帮忙。”

我气得想尖叫：“啊啊啊！！！你到底是什么意思！！”

他按住了额角，终于舍得回头看我一眼。但却只对我露出一条冰冷的下颚线，高高在上地筑起了一道墙：“就是字面意思，不合适。”

“你是喜欢我的！”我控诉他。

奥丁森先生留给我一个后脑勺，沉默着拒绝再和我说话。

我的内心有点崩溃，我待不下去跑到门外颤颤巍巍地给朋友打电话：“快来接我！我在之前那个修车的地方！”

朋友听我的声音还想损我几句：“怎么？你的新恋情终于结束了？”

却没想到这句话惹得我眼泪扑簌扑簌直往下落：“哇啊——闭嘴不要说了啊！！！”

“喂喂，冷静点！姐妹你怎么了？！”

04

我朝朋友哭诉了一通。

在朋友的分析下，我仔细想了想我和他的确不太合适。我有钱漂亮18岁还在上学，他却已经是三十多岁的老男人了，经济来源也不过是一间破旧的修车坊，甚至还有一个弟弟靠他供养。还有他长这个样子肯定有很多女人喜欢，单身了这么久说不定是性取向有问题……

我脑补了无数恶毒攻击他的话语，将他塑造成一个无比糟糕的男人好让我好受一些，可一想起和他度过的时间，那些快乐的片段和缩影，让我忍不住愧疚地再次大声哭起来：

“呜啊啊啊啊我真的好喜欢他啊！！他那么好我居然说他的坏话……可是他为什么不接受我！真的好难过……”想着想着泪又啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。

朋友纠结地望着我：“但你们就是不合适啊，他就是觉得不合适才拒绝你的。而且你们差了那么大的岁数……”

我吸鼻子：“我不管，我就是很喜欢他。”

朋友也没话说了。

过了几天，奔驰售后中心打来电话，说我的车已经修完可以过去领。看着崭新完好的车，我刷卡准备付钱，却被通知高昂的账单已经被奥丁森先生结清了。

我突然又忍不住得想哭，我根本无法想象奥丁森先生最后没有和我在一起，而是爱上了其他女人。

于是我暗暗下定了决心。

我又来到了那家奥丁森修车铺，并且一大早就守着他开门。奥丁森先生拉开卷帘门的时候被在门外的我吓了一大跳，然后一副想马上关门的样子。

“嘿！你干什么！”

“今天不营业。”他沉闷的声音传出来。

“你不要不见我！我喜欢你！我要和你在一起！”我很吵地朝他大喊，即使像个傻子也要把心意说出来。

奥丁森先生拉开了卷帘门走了出来，脸上有点不耐：“你要我说多少遍？我们不合适，我赚一辈子的钱也买不起你爸爸随手给你买的一辆车，我给不了你想要的东西。况且我也不会和小姑娘在一起的。”

“索尔！”我根本不听他叨叨叨的，亮着眼睛就一下子冲进了他的怀里。我贪婪地呼吸着属于他的味道，像八爪鱼一样让他怎么摆脱都摆脱不了，“我真的好想你。”

“松开。”奥丁森先生浑身僵硬地被我抱着，却没真狠下心掰开我的手。

这一整天我都呆在他那里，直到晚上也不想离开他的身边。惹得他都要发怒了，搞了半天他之前都是白讲白说，这个小姑娘脑子里装的都是些什么啊。

“你爸爸不会让你和我在一起的。”在不断的爱意话语中我似乎撬动了他的顽固，他的坚定正在服软，不再说我们不合适而是将矛头指向了外力。

“那我就自己掌管董事！自己开公司！这样爸爸就管不到我了！”我自信，“然后也分你一个！”

奥丁森先生被我缠得欲哭无泪：“我不需要。冷静想想，你还太小，可能是被一时的爱恋所诱惑了。我真的是给不了你最好的。”

“索尔就是最好的。”

他真的没辙了，仰着头不想看我。

我用额头去蹭他痒痒的胡渣：“索尔……我真的好喜欢索尔·奥丁森先生啊，奥丁森先生不能喜欢一下我吗？”

奥丁森先生低下头捏住我的下巴不说话。

我扒住他的脸大胆地亲下去：“我跟定索尔了，我就要跟你在一起。”

我可能是真的没想太多，但我的心里有个声音跟我讲，就是这个人。一开始吸引我的或许是他的外表，可之后我了解到奥丁森先生的内心也柔软美好的一塌糊涂。

我不知道在未来我会面对怎样的重重困难，但当下我只想紧紧地抱住他，不想弄丢他，更不想被他丢掉。

“所以所以，索尔也是喜欢我的对吧？”那天晚上我在模糊中问。

“嗯。”他吐出一口气，“认真点。”

（完）


End file.
